<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipse by mumjean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188600">Eclipse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumjean/pseuds/mumjean'>mumjean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twist of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?????, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Roller Coaster, Enemies to Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM is Bad at Feelings, Platonic Soulmates, Pokemon References, Sad and Happy, Science Bros, Soulmates, They Love Each Other OK, They are both clueless, Youll see what I mean, a virgo and an aquarius walk into a classroom and get locked in, but only kind of, extremely brief taekook cameo, geniuses who lack any sort of emotional intelligence, i love them, idk - Freeform, its like the "and there was only one bed!" trope but make it science. and stupid, like blink and youll miss it, platonic mutual pining, post-graduation blues, sun/moon symbolism, teehee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumjean/pseuds/mumjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Word vomit.<br/>Just like regular vomit, but worse. Messier, too.<br/>It’s like, one moment you’ll be in your Intro to PokeGenetics class or somewhere equally inconvenient, minding your own business. You’re lost in your thoughts, trying to calculate a goddamn Chi-square, when suddenly it comes spewing out with zero warning.</p>
<p>“Why do you hate me?”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Hoseok has a talent for making bad things worse since he can't seem to keep his big mouth shut. Namjoon also has a talent for making bad things worse, but for the complete opposite reason. Easily avoidable chaos ensues, and the unthinkable happens at least twice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>alternatively titled: why is it so goddamn hard to make friends as an adult, a memoir</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twist of Fate [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclipse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for every friend I've ever loved, even when I've hated them.<br/>namseok best boys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word vomit.</p>
<p>Just like regular vomit, but worse. Messier, too.</p>
<p>It’s like, one moment you’ll be in your Intro to PokeGenetics class or somewhere equally inconvenient, minding your own business. You’re lost in your thoughts, trying to calculate a goddamn Chi-square, when suddenly it comes spewing out with zero warning.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Why do you hate me?” </em>
</p>
<p>There’s a pregnant pause, an awkward silence where everyone (or maybe only the one you surprise-attacked with a very imposing question) takes a moment to allow themselves to digest what just happened. </p>
<p>This moment, however short it may be, is more than enough time for the crushing weight of embarrassment to fully sink in.</p>
<p>Everything stinks, and you want to die.</p>
<p>“Um. What?” </p>
<p>It gets worse, of course- Hoseok is no stranger to having to backpedal after saying something completely out-of-pocket. Unfortunately, practice does not make perfect when it comes to things like these,, and Hoseok is living proof.</p>
<p>Instead of coming up with something half-intelligent to say, Hoseok stares straight ahead like a Stantler-in-the-headlights, Bambi be damned, purposefully avoiding eye contact.</p>
<p>A few hour-long seconds pass before Hoseok realizes how <em> fucking weird </em>he must look right now, and blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.</p>
<p>“...what, what?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Nice save, dipshit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s a good thing you aren’t majoring in communications. </em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok desperately tries to stop the red-hot flush of embarrassment that is beginning to crawl across his cheeks, but judging by how warm his face is, he is not succeeding in the slightest. Begrudgingly, Hoseok turns to face the man he had just word-vomited all over to meet his gaze- his assigned lab partner for the semester and probably the most intimidating man this side of Tohjo Falls: Kim Namjoon.</p>
<p>The taller man looks perplexed and faintly concerned, although Hoseok registers his expression as one of annoyance.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t bother him as much as it does, the idea of Namjoon disliking him. Hoseok has been disliked before- in fact, he was almost used to it. He had grown up the Ultimate Dweeb, fitting the role perfectly from his wire-rimmed glasses right down to his socks strapped into his sandals. Looking back at old photos, Hoseok <em>almost </em>understood why he had been picked on so much- he was simply an easy target. He dressed funny and tried too hard to fit in, which to an elementary school bully, was the equivalent of wearing a giant red bullseye on his chest. </p>
<p>Of course, Hoseok did eventually find his place in the social hierarchy- he found his people when he joined the Science Club his freshman year, and subsequently found <em> himself, </em>too. As it turns out, academics tend to get along better with other academics rather than jocks- which is exactly the reason behind Hoseok suddenly word-vomiting all over a near-stranger. </p>
<p>It just made no sense to Hoseok why he and Namjoon weren’t hitting it off immediately, and Hoseok hates nothing more than not <em>knowing why</em>. </p>
<p>Namjoon ticks off all the usual boxes for friendship- he’s a smart, relatively dorky but still well-dressed science major just like Hoseok, they’re practically the same person! Based on every past friendship Hoseok has had, he had assumed that the margin-of-error would be practically non-existent- although in hindsight, he hadn’t considered the possibility of an outlier. </p>
<p>“You asked me why I hate you. It was pretty out-of-the-blue, so I thought I may have heard you wrong,” Namjoon states plainly. God, Hoseok <em> cannot </em>get a read on this guy.</p>
<p>“I-yeah. Yeah, no, that is in fact what I said. And I, um. Sorry. Word vomit, you know how it is,” Hoseok stammers, desperately trying to claw his way out of the hole he’s dug for himself. </p>
<p>Namjoon hums in acknowledgment, his eyes fixed on his textbook.</p>
<p>“Ah. Why would I hate you?” he responds casually, catching Hoseok off guard.</p>
<p>This definitely isn’t how he had expected things to go. He sucks his cheek between his teeth and chews- one of his worst habits, while he tries to come up with a response that is both intelligent and true. </p>
<p>
  <em> Why do I think he hates me? </em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok racks his brain, trying to pinpoint the moment that convinced him that Namjoon disliked him, and to his complete horror, he <em> can’t. </em>Because now that he really, truly thinks about it, there <em> wasn’t </em> a concrete moment that they had shared to make him think that way. He had just… assumed, after they had met and didn’t click right away. Like a fucking idiot. <em> Fuck.  </em></p>
<p>“I, um. I guess I just kinda thought…? I don’t know,” he mumbles, his face burning even hotter than before. This has got to be the most embarrassing encounter of his life, Hoseok thinks.</p>
<p>Namjoon looks up from his book to look at Hoseok, his expression still neutral as can be.</p>
<p>“For no reason?”</p>
<p>I.... guess so?”</p>
<p>Namjoon purses his lips and nods before going back to focusing on his textbook, not another word spoken between them. Hoseok mimics his lab partner and looks back to his books as well, his mind racing. He doesn’t know what to do with that response, or rather the lack thereof. He’s baffled. Gobsmacked. </p>
<p>For once in his life, he is at a complete loss for words. He feels like an ass. No, he <em> is </em>an ass- just two cheeks and a crack in the middle with literal shit for brains. Damn it. </p>
<p>If Namjoon didn’t hate him before, he almost definitely does now- which means the Hoseok is going to have to try even <em> harder </em>to befriend his classmate, if not only to avoid a completely horrific semester together as partners. </p>
<p>Hoseok clears his throat and tries to force himself to <em> focus on his work, damn it</em>, but the anxious voice inside his head won’t shut the <em> fuck up </em>.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You gotta ask for another lab partner, you absolute moron,” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “He thinks you’re an idiot and he’s right,” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Maybe just fake your death and start a new life in, like, Western Kalos or something. Dumbass.” </em>
</p>
<p>No matter how hard he tries to quell the onslaught of insults racing through his brain at lightspeed, Hoseok eventually gives in. He’s more or less powerless against his own insecurities about himself- his loud laugh, his insatiable need to please, his talent for shoving his foot in his mouth… He should have gone to therapy for this, he <em> knows </em>that, but now? Now he’s in university. He’s in the big leagues, and he’s going to have to figure it out for himself.</p>
<p>Hoseok sighs, closing his notebook as he pulls out the lab assignment they had been given to give it a quick once-over before class ends. Their first lab is at the end of the day, and Hoseok quickly decides that if he can’t be Namjoon’s friend, he can at least be the best damn lab partner he’s ever had.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> “Why do you hate me?” </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon flinches at the sudden outburst. </p>
<p>The question cuts through the barely-comfortable classroom silence like a knife through warm butter, although there is no sharpness to be found in the other boys’ voice- quite the opposite, in fact. It came out softly but abruptly, unsure, with a touch of anxiousness so slight that it probably wasn’t meant to be vocalized at all- a classic case of word vomit. </p>
<p>Namjoon turns to face his classmate and assigned lab partner, Jung Hoseok, who looks incredibly horrified at what had just come tumbling out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Um. What?” Namjoon replies, his voice flatter than intended.</p>
<p>
  <em> “...what, what?” </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon tilts his head and quirks an eyebrow in amusement at Hoseok’s attempt at backpedaling- genuine amusement, to Namjoon’s surprise. Usually such a non-answer would irritate him, but today, he’s the slightest bit endeared. </p>
<p>“You asked why I hate you. It was out of nowhere, so I thought I may have heard you wrong,” Namjoon implores further, causing Hoseok to pale and stammer out another non-answer, a clear sign that their conversation was nearing its end. </p>
<p>Namjoon nods silently in response before turning his head back to his books, trying his best to focus on his assignments like the diligent student he is and has always been. Unfortunately for Namjoon, his brain had different plans. </p>
<p>
  <em> Why does he think I hate him? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Do I hate him? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t think I hate him? </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon can’t get himself to understand Hoseok’s line of thinking, can’t think of an occasion where he could have given off the impression that he disliked him- they had only met just last week, after all. It’s not like there was <em> that </em>much to base an assumption off of, although if Namjoon is being honest with himself, he’s no stranger to making baseless assumptions.</p>
<p>If he’s being <em> completely, 100% transparent </em> with himself, he would admit that he may or may not have formed an opinion on Hoseok within the first five seconds of meeting him based on his initial observations- <em> he is a scientist, after all. </em>He had begun with the most obvious- Hoseok is… loud. A textbook extrovert, if you will- the type of person that everyone seems to gravitate to, all of which he embraces with open arms. It’s as if he has room in his heart for <em> everyone </em>, and he’s determined to fit everyone in there. Hoseok is warm, inviting, and <em>open. </em> He radiates everything good, and seems to leave everything and everyone he reaches <em> better </em>than they were when he found them.</p>
<p>He’s radiant, he’s bright, he’s…</p>
<p>He’s the sun. </p>
<p>Jung Hoseok is the goddamn sun. </p>
<p>And if Jung Hoseok is the sun, then Namjoon supposes that he would be the moon. </p>
<p>
  <em> Reserved.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Aloof. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Withdrawn.  </em>
</p>
<p>...<em> Cold. </em></p>
<p>Namjoon has heard himself described as such, and in a way, he understands. He had always been more reserved than his peers, always kept parts of himself hidden- a defense mechanism he had developed early in life. He was an only child, the first-born son, his fathers’ pride and joy- until, of course, he found out that his son loved to read or paint rather than play baseball. It was as if Namjoon didn’t exist to him unless he was “<em> ready to act like a man,” </em> , and if he <em> wasn’t </em> ready, he would be reminded that <em> “nobody likes a fuckin’ pansy-boy,”.  </em></p>
<p>So, Namjoon closed himself off. He learned to show only what was needed to those who hadn’t earned his trust, and reserved his <em> real </em>self for those who had. His parents eventually separated, and his mother tried her best to undo the decades of emotional abuse, but the damage had been done. He went to therapy for this of course, and while he has definitely come a long way from where he was, Namjoon still struggles with opening up to others and has a hard time letting them close to his heart- caused by his incessant, relentless fear of being hurt. </p>
<p>Namjoon can see why he would be seen as aloof, as <em> cold, </em> because he often <em> is </em>- but not in the usual sense of the word. It’s a cautionary measure- obviously so, Namjoon thinks, but then again...</p>
<p>Namjoon’s heart sinks when he realizes that his precautionary frostiness may have hurt a potential friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>two months earlier....</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>Dear Namjoon Kim, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Congratulations! You have received this letter to inform you regarding your acceptance to Celadon University. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Due to your high grades, high test scores, and outstanding references, we are thrilled to offer you admission to the Bachelor of Science program with specialization in PokeGenetics.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Attached is necessary paperwork to be completed should you accept our offer, as well as information regarding residence, meal plans, etc. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We hope to see you at Freshman Orientation on August 26! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sincerely,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Lily Kida </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> President of Celadon University </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Namjoon had practically memorized his acceptance letter from how much he’s read it since he received it two months ago- <em> has it really been two whole months? </em></p>
<p>The days seemed to have blurred together, his memories muddled by the overwhelming excitement and non-stop preparation for this very day: Freshman Orientation. </p>
<p>Namjoon can hardly believe he’s standing here in the courtyard of one of the most prestigious schools in Kanto and Johto <em> combined.  </em></p>
<p>Celadon is nothing like his hometown, Fuschia City. First, Celadon is literally huge- home to the region’s Department Store <em> and </em>Gambling Corner, as well as at least half a dozen high-rise buildings. As urban and dense as it is, Celadon somehow retains the feeling of a small town. It’s surrounded by lush, dense forest and Namjoon could not be happier feeling like a small fish in a big pond. </p>
<p>The University campus is bustling with ecstatic freshmen all trying their best to navigate through the controlled chaos to find their designated orientation group, and Namjoon is about ready to join them- after one last look around to really take in the moment. He’s worked hard for this, and he wants to commit this very moment to memory, never to be forgotten. After he feels like he’s absorbed as much as he can, Namjoon takes a deep breath and joins the crowd in search of his group.</p>
<p>Namjoon scoured the campus for what felt like hours before he found his group- Group 49, conveniently hidden in the basement of the Humanities building. He’s greeted by a girl in a bright orange shirt- <em> Liz, </em>according to her nametag, who tells him to take a seat, most of which are occupied. Namjoon chooses the empty seat in a back corner, his cheeks burning as he passes a lively group of friends as quickly as possible. Namjoon can’t help but watch the group that has congregated in the middle of the room, their energy impossible to ignore, and to Namjoon’s absolute <em> horror, </em>he accidentally makes eye-contact with the most vivacious of the bunch.</p>
<p>The man he would soon know as Jung Hoseok.</p>
<p>He was completely in his element, Namjoon could tell that much, based on how he flitted around the room effortlessly, chatting up anyone and everyone within his reach and laughing loudly. This guy was <em> radiant, </em> his warmth and kindness practically flowing off of him like waves, and somehow… Namjoon was <em>repelled by it. </em>He was intimidated by the human version of a teddy-bear, and he couldn’t talk himself out of shutting down. </p>
<p>In the middle of spiraling into his hypothetical hermit shell, Namjoon is suddenly pulled back into reality when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, jumping at the sensation. He whips his head towards the source and- of fucking course, it is the Orientation It Boy himself: Jung Hoseok. </p>
<p>“Why are you all the way over here, all by your lonesome?” Hoseok asked, his voice so genuine Namjoon felt his heart clench.</p>
<p>“I, uh… I’m just waiting for the tour to start,” he responded, unable to force any emotion into his voice.</p>
<p>Hoseok’s smile never faltered, though, and Namjoon’s heart clenched once more.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Trying to save your energy. Smart man!” Hoseok continues as bright as ever.</p>
<p>Namjoon half-chuckles and nods in response, because he has apparently forgotten how to be polite.</p>
<p>“So… you’re in sciences too, I’m assuming? What’s your major? Or are you undeclared?” Hoseok waggles his eyebrows on his last word, and Namjoon <em> really </em>hopes he can string together an appropriate answer.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Sciences. Um. PokeGenetics major, you?” he manages, barely. </p>
<p>
  <em> Phew, thank god I haven’t gone completely post-verbal. </em>
</p>
<p>“Sweet! I’m a Geology major, but I enrolled in a few genetics courses for my electives! Hopefully we’ll have some classes together!” Hoseok chimed, extending his hand to Namjoon. Namjoon stares at it dumbly. Hoseok clears his throat and retracts his hand, but his smile never faltered.</p>
<p>“I’m Jung Hoseok, by the way. From Saffron! It’s nice to meet you, uh,” Hoseok pauses to search for a name tag or something, only to find nothing. </p>
<p>“Kim Namjoon. From, um. Fuschia,” Namjoon responds, still monotone despite his best efforts.</p>
<p>“Alright, well, Kim Namjoon from Fuschia, I’ll see you around, yeah?” Hoseok grins, bowing slightly before returning to his circle of friends. </p>
<p>Namjoon pretended not to notice the way Hoseok’s face fell as soon as he turned, and pretended even harder that he didn’t come across as a complete fucking asshole.</p>
<p>It only got worse from there, because <em> of course it did, </em>and it wasn’t because of Hoseok. Through the rest of orientation, Hoseok had tried and tried again to include Namjoon in group discussions, asked him every question in the book in an attempt to get to know him, only for Namjoon to shut him down every time. It wasn’t because he didn’t <em> want </em> to be kind- he’s not like that. It was just… <em> bad timing.  </em></p>
<p>He was <em> tired. </em> He was <em> overwhelmed. </em> He was <em> anxious.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> He was an asshole.  </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon feels his gut twist when he remembers the look on Hoseok’s face when he had walked into the classroom, and feels it twist <em> again </em> when he thinks of the look on Hoseok’s face when they had been assigned as lab partners- it was a look that Namjoon couldn’t quite place, but he knew it wasn’t a look of excitement. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I hate this. </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon tries not to use that word- <em> hate, </em>to describe things he simply dislikes. Hurting others, however? Namjoon fucking <em> hates </em>that. He hates how his own emotional baggage can hurt people the same way his father hurt him. He hates how he had dimmed the bright light that radiates from Jung Hoseok so quickly. It was as if a shadow- <em> Namjoon’s shadow </em>, had engulfed Hoseok completely.</p>
<p>It was like… an eclipse. </p>
<p>Briefly, Namjoon wonders if the two of them are mirrors of the Sun and Moon themselves- destined to orbit each other, not necessarily meant to meet. Under ordinary circumstances, at least. Just like everything else in the universe, Fate plays with destiny like clay, molding it into something beautiful and miraculous. Fate pulls the red strings tied ‘round pinky fingers just right, causing two heavenly bodies to collide like marionette puppets- whether they’re ready or not. </p>
<p>A total eclipse, and a strange twist of fate.</p>
<p>It is after he realizes his folly that he decides that he is going to make things right.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok is in shock, he thinks.</p>
<p>Namjoon seems to have been replaced with someone else- a doppelganger, perhaps. Things are <em> not </em>going as expected, and Hoseok feels like he may have whiplash, somehow.  He had been dreading this very moment from the second Namjoon was assigned to be his lab partner, so much that he nearly made himself sick. When Namjoon had walked into the lab and approached him, expression frustratingly neutral as always, Hoseok had almost thrown up right then and there.</p>
<p>“I assume you’ve read over the assignment, correct?” Namjoon asks evenly, his calm aura a stark contrast from Hoseok’s frazzled energy. </p>
<p>“Yep! Yeah, Yup I-” Hoseok splutters, cheeks darkening as he’s interrupted with a <em> smile from Namjoon, what the fuck? </em></p>
<p>“Excellent. Let’s get it, shall we?”</p>
<p>Hoseok nods in response, unable to string words together, and the pair swiftly gets to work.</p>
<p>Any awkwardness either boy had felt before seemed to fade away within minutes of beginning their lab assignment, to Hoseok’s surprise (and delight). It almost felt <em> normal </em> between them, as if their interaction from the morning hadn’t happened at all.</p>
<p>Shit, he had all but convinced himself that they were now mortal enemies destined to fight to the death in the name of science or something, but the comfortable silence between them said otherwise. </p>
<p>“So, how’s Celadon treating you so far?” Namjoon is the first to break the silence, coming as yet another surprise to Hoseok.</p>
<p>“I, uh, it’s great! Yeah, I really like it. The dorms are kind of terrible, though,” Hoseok grins, proud that he only <em> sort of </em>stumbled over his words this time, “how about you?” </p>
<p>“I’ve been enjoying it so far. It's really different from Fuschia, but in a refreshing way, you know?” Namjoon smiles back shyly.</p>
<p>“Ah, I feel ya. It’s nice being in a place where nobody knows you, ya know?” Hoseok says a little dreamily, “Lots of new friends to make,”</p>
<p>Namjoon winces as Hoseok’s words remind him of their rocky start, but his regret serves only as motivation to make up for lost time.</p>
<p>Hoseok smiles again as he focuses on the task at hand and Namjoon follows suit. It feels natural between them now, the flow of conversation much smoother than before. Hoseok isn’t sure what has changed, but he can’t say he’s not thrilled about it- maybe he still has a chance to get his partner to like him, or even <em> want to be his friend.  </em></p>
<p>Their assignment proves to be more difficult than they had expected- a classic example of the steep learning curve between high school and university, but they soldier on regardless.</p>
<p>To Namjoon’s surprise, he and Hoseok actually make a really great team. Where Namjoon’s way of thinking tends to be linear, Hoseok opts to think outside the box- allowing for every base to be covered with very few errors. They’re <em> efficient. </em>Just the way Namjoon likes things to be. Damn it, he <em> likes </em>Hoseok- and Namjoon can only hope that he’ll be forgiven for his extreme douchebaggery.</p>
<p>As time passes, students begin to file out of the lab until only three people remain:  Namjoon, Hoseok, and Daisy the T.A., who sits at the front desk with her chin in her hands. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Boys.” </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon and Hoseok jump at the sudden noise, having been so focused on their work that they hadn’t noticed their classmates leaving nor their T.A. at her desk.</p>
<p>“As much as I admire your ridiculous level of focus on the lab, I do have to go home at some point. And so do y’all, so if you wouldn’t mind packing up…” she lilts, her accent reminiscent of the women that raised Hoseok back in Saffron- a welcome reminder of home.</p>
<p>“Can we stay late? We’re <em> so </em>behind and I promise we won’t set anything on fire by accident and-” Namjoon blurts out, causing Hoseok to look at him in shock- the outburst coming as yet another surprise to the older boy. </p>
<p>Daisy the T.A. purses her lips, seeming to actually consider Namjoon’s request as an option. After what feels like an eternity, Daisy sighs.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine, you can stay. But you need to be gone by 9:30 at the <em> very </em>latest, unless you want to be locked in the building over the weekend. Got it?” </p>
<p>The boys nod furiously and Daisy smiles.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Daisy!”</p>
<p>“You’re the best, Daisy!”</p>
<p>The boys chatter at their T.A, who leaves the lab with a wave, shutting the door behind her with a loud <em> ker-chunk, </em>and suddenly, they’re alone. </p>
<p>The sudden interruption gets to Hoseok despite his best efforts, and the very familiar, pernicious anxiousness begins to settle in his bones. </p>
<p><em> Fuck, this can’t be happening, </em>he curses inwardly- things had been going so well between the two of them.</p>
<p><em> Almost too well, </em> croons the Devil on his shoulder, voice sharp and cruel in a way that physically hurts.</p>
<p>Deep, deep down in his psyche, Hoseok knows that he’s being irrational. He knows that the Devil is a liar, and that he and Namjoon are likely on their way to become friends if they haven’t crossed that line already. But the Devil is well-practiced and extremely hard to ignore- especially in this very moment it seems, and Hoseok succumbs to his anxiety. <em> Fuck. </em>He tries to hide the fact that he’s currently spiraling into the abyss, prays that it’ll go unnoticed or disappear entirely until he’s not in fucking public.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Hoseok, Namjoon definitely <em> does </em> notice the sudden shift in atmosphere. And unfortunately for Namjoon, he has no fucking idea how to handle this situation. </p>
<p>He had been blessed with intelligence, sure- but emotional intelligence is easily the department in which he lacks the most. Hell, he’s hardly able to manage his <em> own </em>emotional distress, let alone someone else's', but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t give it a good college-try (ha ha, please laugh). </p>
<p>So, he thinks on it for a minute- </p>
<p>“<em>I could always just do what I usually do with my problems </em>,”</p>
<p>And quickly decides to go with his own tried and true method: <em>ignoring everything that makes him uncomfortable. </em>What could go wrong, right?</p>
<p>“So,” Namjoon asks, his voice amplified in the empty lab, “Let’s get back to it, shall we?”</p>
<p>Hoseok flinches slightly at the sound of his partner’s voice, and tries his best to compose himself before letting a quiet <em> yes </em>escape his lips. Namjoon takes a deep breath, determined to gain Hoseok’s trust- and his forgiveness, of course.</p>
<p>Namjoon picks up where they had left off, his decision to ignore the ever-growing heaviness between them proving more difficult than he had expected. Hoseok is shutting down before his very eyes, in the same way he had on Orientation Day- which is unsettling, to say the very least. It’s weird seeing someone as bright as Hoseok recede into his shell, and although he knows better, Namjoon finds himself wanting to talk him off the proverbial edge whether he gets through to him or not.</p>
<p>Despite trying his best to pretend, it quickly becomes obvious that Hoseok is Not Okay and Namjoon begrudgingly accepts the painful truth- he’s doing more harm than good by ignoring Hoseok’s palpable anxiety, which means he’s going to have to bite the bullet and talk about it. And that is not something he knows how to do successfully. Clearly.</p>
<p>“You’re being weird. Why?”  </p>
<p>Hoseok’s eyes widen and Namjoon cringes at how blunt he sounds- he may have no idea what he’s doing, but he knows that he could probably sound a little more kind. </p>
<p>
  <em> Come on Namjoon, damage control. </em>
</p>
<p>“I mean, there seems to be something troubling you?” he offers, unsure why his statement came out more like a question, although it seems to have come across less aggressive. <em> Baby steps. </em></p>
<p>Hoseok mumbles something along the lines of, “<em> no ‘m good, are you good?” </em> and Namjoon chuckles under his breath in slight annoyance. Hoseok’s more evasive than <em> he </em>is when it comes to confrontation, and that’s saying something considering Namjoon tends to avoid confrontation like the plague. </p>
<p>“Are you? Really?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “...yes,”  </em>
</p>
<p>Namjoon frowns slightly- not at Hoseok and his non-answers, but at himself. He knew he sucked at confrontation, but this is so bad it’s almost <em> comical. </em>Hoseok’s ability to avoid talking about his feelings surpasses his conversational abilities by a landslide. Namjoon has half a mind to give up and drop it completely, but he knows that doing so would ruin any chance of friendship between them. </p>
<p>
  <em> Or has that happened already?  </em>
</p>
<p>The familiar voice of Doubt hums in his ear and Namjoon’s heart drops. He hadn’t considered that possibility, that all of his efforts have been in vain and that Hoseok was just being civil. Doubt swirls in his head like a phantom, but Namjoon doesn’t give in just yet- he has one last-ditch effort in mind, and he’d be a fool not to try. </p>
<p>“I don’t hate you,”</p>
<p>Hoseok’s head whips towards Namjoon immediately, and his expression can only be described as incredulous- his brows knit together, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. Namjoon wants to throw up and die at the sight, but he presses on regardless.</p>
<p>“I don’t, really, I promise. And I know it definitely seemed that way, because I was a complete fucking asshole at orientation,”</p>
<p>“You weren’t a <em> complete </em> asshole,”</p>
<p>“<em>No, </em> I <em> was </em>a complete asshole. And I’m very deeply <em> sorry </em> about it.”</p>
<p>Hoseok’s face softens at Namjoon’s apology and reaches for his hand, giving it a squeeze to say <em> thank you, I forgive you.  </em></p>
<p>And Namjoon’s walls begin to crumble.</p>
<p>“It’s just- God, this is hard, can I be honest with you?” Namjoon asks, “I’ve never really. Done this,” he waves his unoccupied hand around for emphasis, “before. Ever. Whatever <em> this </em> is,” </p>
<p>And it’s true, he <em> hasn’t </em> opened himself up to someone quite like this before, and he’s kind of terrified. But Hoseok nods and squeezes his hand again, this time to say <em> I’m listening, I’m here for you, </em>and so Namjoon continues.</p>
<p>“You intimidate me, Jung Hoseok,” Namjoon blurts out, chuckling at his own honesty as well as Hoseok’s expression of pure shock. Hoseok had never heard that once in his entire life, and hadn’t expected to hear it. Especially not from Namjoon.</p>
<p>“You’re everything I’m not. Everything I wish I was, too,”</p>
<p>“I- what? What do you..? I am?!” Hoseok can hardly believe what he’s hearing, never in a thousand years would he have guessed that <em> the </em> Kim Namjoon was… intimidated? <em> Jealous?! Of him?!? </em></p>
<p>“Well, yeah, Hoseok. You’re like, the definition of a social butterfly, people just naturally seem to love you. You’re warm and kind and genuine,” Namjoon rambles, unable to stop himself from practically <em> gushing </em> over Hoseok’s personality- <em> fucking word vomit. </em></p>
<p>“You’re the sun, you know? You’re just… you’re the sun.”</p>
<p>Hoseok, as it turns out, does not know- if his gaping expression was anything to go by, at least. The all-too-familiar warmth of embarrassment begins to prickle at his cheeks, but Namjoon feels no regret for his sudden confession. If anything, he feels lighter, as if his anxieties were physically weighing him down. He feels… free, oddly enough- and it is this newly discovered freedom that pushes him to open his mouth again, to continue. </p>
<p>“And if you’re the sun, then I’d be the moon. Which sounds stupid, I know, but like,” Namjoon takes a deep breath in before he goes on.</p>
<p>“You know how the moon has a side of itself that nobody ever really sees or knows much about? I feel like… I’m the same. In that way. And the side that people do see, isn’t the side of me that people usually like,”</p>
<p>Namjoon pauses and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to ground himself. This was not a subject he was used to talking about, especially not with a near-stranger in a setting that is definitely not a psychologist’s office. He opens his eyes and nervously turns his attention to Hoseok, who is still sitting silently beside him, his lips turned up into an ever-so-slight smile, and Namjoon exhales deeply. Hoseok, sensing the sudden drop in Namjoon’s confidence, reaches for his partner's hand once more and gives it the very same squeeze, one of reassurance and understanding. </p>
<p>A silent <em> I got you, take your time. </em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I really never talk about these kinds of things,” Namjoon huffs, “I’m not sure why I started rambling… sometimes I just w-”</p>
<p>“Word vomit,” Hoseok interrupts, finishing Namjoon’s sentence for him. It’s an inconvenience he’s certainly no stranger to, and he figures that some sort of solidarity is the very least he could offer his partner. </p>
<p>“I’m the same way. Unfortunately,” he chuckles, earning a small grin from Namjoon, “but you already knew that.” Hoseok grimaces at the memory of their earlier conversation, one he’s sure will haunt him for years to come. Namjoon opens his mouth to mumble something, like a shy <em> it’s okay, it happens, </em>but quickly clamps it shut as Hoseok continues.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize for things like that, by the way. You don’t have to, I mean,” he cards a hand through his hair as he feels his anxiety build, finally reaching its crescendo.</p>
<p><em> Now’s your chance, </em> whispers the Devil, <em> it’s now or never. </em></p>
<p>Hoseok’s resolve snaps.</p>
<p>“We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your friend.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Well, there it is. Out in the open. There’s no going back now.  </em>
</p>
<p>Hoseok’s confession hangs heavy over their heads suspended in the air, threatening to fall at any second, and although he doesn’t regret his sudden show of vulnerability, old habits die hard. </p>
<p>“... like, only if you want to be my friend, of course. Totally understandable if you don’t, though, we can keep this a strictly professional- Namjoon? You okay?”</p>
<p>Hoseok’s best attempt at damage control is cut short when he sees Namjoon lay his head on his desk, shoulders shaking, <em>shit, is he crying?!  </em>When he and Namjoon were put together as partners, he had expected some tears to be shed. He just didn’t anticipate that the tears wouldn’t be his own. Worried and mildly bewildered, Hoseok leans in closer to Namjoon, brows knit together as he tries to decipher whether the quiet hiccups coming from the other man are sobs.</p>
<p>He jumps back when Namjoon suddenly throws his head back, a loud squawk of laughter tearing out of his chest, and if Hoseok wasn’t confused before, he sure as shit is confused now. There’s no way he could have prepared himself for the emotional rollercoaster he’s been on today, and the ride appears to be far from over. </p>
<p>At first, Hoseok is relieved that he hadn’t made anyone cry- that would have been bad. But on second thought, having someone laugh in your face after you tell them you want to be friends <em>also </em>feels pretty bad, so he’s kind of at a loss here.</p>
<p>Hoseok’s thoughts must have been written all over his face- he had always been an open book, after all, because Namjoon quickly composes himself as best he can before trying to explain.</p>
<p>“I just, it’s funny, isn’t it?” he begins, unable to hide his smile, “I thought I had completely destroyed any chance of you wanting to be my friend, right? Multiple times!” Namjoon waves his arms around for emphasis, and Hoseok can’t help but allow a grin to creep across his face as well. </p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I told you I felt the exact same way? I thought you hated me, and then we were kind of getting along until I got in my head and… I guess you know the rest, huh?” Hoseok snickers, any remaining worries he had begin to melt away. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe how dumb we- <em> wait, shit, what time is it?! </em>” Namjoon splutters, frantically searching for any sort of time-telling device, and Hoseok quirks an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. What does the time have to do with their mutual lack of emotional intelligence?</p>
<p>It isn’t until Namjoon dashes across the room to the door that Hoseok remembers- they had to be out of the building at 9:30 <em> sharp, </em>and judging by the look of defeat on Namjoon’s face and the obviously locked door, it was well past 9:30.</p>
<p>“We’re stuck here, aren’t we?” Hoseok deadpans, and Namjoon nods in affirmation.</p>
<p>“Well, fuck.”</p>
<p>There’s a beat of silent stillness between them, the same kind of moment one feels at the peak of a rollercoaster where time seems to stop, and then, it breaks.</p>
<p>The two boys burst into giggles which soon turn into full-blown howls of laughter, and it’s slight, but Hoseok feels something shift- whether it’s the universe or his own mind, he’s not sure which. He is certain, though, that they have crossed the threshold of strangers to friends, and that they are lucky to have found each other. </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Hoseok, Namjoon feels the same. </p>
<p>The boys made the most of their misfortune, managing to not only finish their work but check over it thrice, leaving no room for errors. </p>
<p><em> “If we’re stuck here all night, we may as well be thorough,” </em>Namjoon had reasoned after refusing to take Hoseok up on his request to take a break, much to Hoseok’s dismay. </p>
<p>They had finished before midnight and wasted no time in packing up their mess in favor of making make-shift beds on the desktops. </p>
<p>Their impromptu slumber party went the same as any: secrets were shared, bonds were made, and minimal sleep was had- and Hoseok wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. </p>
<p>At what felt like the crack of dawn, the classroom door clicked open and light from the hallway filtered into the room, successfully dragging Hoseok back to half-consciousness. He stretches out his arms with a yawn that quickly turns into a yelp, mirroring the door-opener who had definitely not been expecting the classroom to be occupied. Namjoon woke shortly after, startled awake from the commotion. The pair was quick to scurry out of the building, brains still fuzzy with sleep, eyes barely open. Namjoon sighs, he had never been a morning person.</p>
<p>“So, uh, I gotta run to class, but… d’you wanna come over tonight? I mean, not in a weird way and you can obviously say no, but we could grab some takeout and-” Hoseok stumbles over his words, and Namjoon can’t help the small smile that crawls across his face. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m down,” he replies, and Hoseok stops his rambling to smile right back.</p>
<p>“Good luck with your classes today, try not to fall asleep, yeah?” </p>
<p>Hoseok chuckles shyly, his eyes cast downward as he gives a small bow and a wave before sauntering off, a smile still plastered on his face.</p>
<p>After tossing up a peace sign in place of a wave <em>(how embarrassing) </em>Namjoon watches as his lab partner- no, <em> friend</em>, fades off into the distance and finds that he can’t wipe the grin from his face, either.</p>
<p>Of all the things that could have happened the day before, Namjoon surely couldn’t have guessed it would turn out the way it did- like, what were the fucking odds? It felt like he was a character in a drama or something. He wasn’t complaining, though. </p>
<p>He had woken up yesterday alone and lonely, dreading the day ahead of him.</p>
<p>Today, he woke up on a desk with a new friend and plans to look forward to. It was different. It was <em>good.</em></p>
<p>When the universe had led them to each other, neither one of them had thought much of the other. To them, they met by coincidence or proximity or chance. This, of course, is nothing out of the ordinary- very rarely does one meet their soulmate (whether it's the platonic kind, or romantic, or somewhere in between) and immediately become aware of it. That sort of earth-shattering and life-changing realization comes over time, after many shared laughs and shed tears. The realization would come sometime after graduation, when their shared paths would branch into different directions, with Hoseok accepting an apprenticeship in another region while Namjoon planned to complete his Ph.D in Celadon. </p>
<p>Hoseok left on a late August morning. The air had begun to lose the sweet warmth of summer, a steady drizzle dripping from the sky. It was as if Mother Nature wanted to make sure to make this day gloomier than it already was set out to be. </p>
<p>Namjoon and Hoseok spent the short trip to the train station in near-silence, neither one of them wanting to be the first one to cry. </p>
<p>"You didn't have to come with me, Namjoon-ah, really~" Hoseok chimes, determined to fight his sadness with sweetness. Namjoon rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"Grow up," he grumbles half-heartedly, "you know you wouldn't have made it on time without me,"</p>
<p>Hoseok smiles, small and sad, as he shuffles closer to Namjoon and rests his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna miss you," he mumbles quietly into his friend's jacket, the lump in his throat growing larger by the minute. Namjoon sighs as he wraps his arms around Hoseok, engulfing him in a hug. He's never been one for skinship, but Hoseok was Namjoon's ultimate exception.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna miss you too, Hope," he feels a sniffle on his shoulder and he tightens his hold- a classic comforting technique he had learned from Hoseok over the years.</p>
<p>"You better not forget about me when you make it big in Sinnoh, 'kay?: </p>
<p>This earns a laugh from Hoseok who peels himself from his friend's shoulder. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and Namjoon wonders how someone can look so beautiful and still so sad. </p>
<p>"I couldn't forget you if I wanted to, Namjoon-ah," he beams. Namjoon's heart clenches. He really can't believe that this is goodbye, even if it was only temporary. It's an unavoidable occurrence, he knows that much, but he didn't think it would hurt this badly. The fact that he even has someone like this, where it feels impossible to exist without them, is something he only recently came to accept. This was not part of his original plan, but even if it had been, he couldn't have been prepared. </p>
<p>"Besides, you'll come and visit me, right?~" </p>
<p>Before he has a chance to answer <em>yes, I absolutely will come and visit,</em> the intercom drones out, <em>"Now boarding Train 613, direct to Jubilife City, Sinnoh" </em>and the two men feel their hearts drop. <em>This is really it.</em></p>
<p>After making sure he had everything accounted for and one last tight embrace, Hoseok turns and starts toward the boarding deck. He's holding back a sob that he refuses to let Namjoon see, and it hurts, but he manages to hold it in until the train begins to move. Only then does he let it out, his whole body heaving with the force of it. </p>
<p>If you had told him four years ago that he would be this distraught over Kim Namjoon of all people, Hoseok would have laughed in your face. He had no idea that his lab partner would become this important to him, there was no way to anticipate that- especially after how they had started off. </p>
<p>But four years later, after numerous all-nighters, countless parties, and a couple of drunken kisses (between friends!), Namjoon had solidified his place in Hoseok's life as his Ultimate Best Friend, his Soul Twin, his Namu. And now, he's moving across two regions for an apprenticeship at the Oreburgh City Gym and he'll have to start fresh. He's terrified, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit excited, too. </p>
<p>With a deep breath, Hoseok wipes his eyes with the backs of his hands and looks out at the blur of trees and buildings- his last view of Celadon, before resting his head on the window and shutting his eyes. The rumble of the moving train lulls him to sleep quickly, and before he drifts off completely, he's comforted by the thought that they were destined to meet, and would soon meet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe hi yall, it sure has been a while.<br/>i think I've been writing this for the past year at LEAST and I am so glad to have finally finished it. writing is so hard. like, every second paragraph i flip between loving what i've written and wanting to scrap the whole thing and also light everything on fire. but i persevered, and here we are.</p>
<p>i really fell in love with these guys while writing this. i hope you did, too.</p>
<p>chapter two is going to be a short one most likely, kind of like an epilogue of sorts, and should be up by the end of the month hopefully maybe hehe :)</p>
<p>as always, thank you so much for reading.<br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>